Unforgotten Memories
by BBleached
Summary: Three weeks has passed by since Ainosuke solved the last case his brother left and everything seems to be in peace until three students rejoins his class again.


**Unforgotten Memories**

**Starring:**

**Yamada Ryosuke as Tanaka Ainosuke**

**Chinen Yuri as Watanabe Kohaku**

**Rhea Longwelt as Wakaba Riha**

**Amuletdia ( ) as Suzuki Mari**

**Nakayama Yuma as Kaito Misaki**

**Nakajima Kento as Shirane Akira**

* * *

_Delicate or innocent, do you still have doubts that us having faith makes any sense?_

Loud music was heard in the plane but no one really cared. The source came from a pair of headphones which a small girl, about 17 years old, wore. Beside her sat another girl, also with her headphones on but no music was playing. The smaller girl didn't seem to notice that her music was on speakers and not in her headphones, which it should have been, as she apparently was asleep.

"Riha, wake up.." The taller girl whispered and nudged Riha as the flight attendant announced their landing.

"Mhmm… just five minutes more.." Riha mumbled and turned away from the sleep intruder. The other girl huffed and poke Riha in her ribs and earned a yelp from the now awake girl.

"Mari? What the hell?"

"We're landing soon.." Mari replied and smirked.

"…we are? So soon?"

"You have been asleep for more 4 hours Riha…and I am hungry." Mari said and gave Riha a begging look. Riha only sighed and put away her player.

"We eat as soon as we're off, okay?"

"YAY!" Mari exclaimed and smiled brightly and both girls started to prepare for the landing.

**10 hours later**

"AINOSUKE~"

A boy with slightly dyed hair turned around and saw the school's nurse skipping towards him with a bright smile on her face.

"Sensei!" He replied and met her halfway.

"You're going to be happy Ainosuke! I can't believe it, you're going to get some new friends~"

"Sensei, snap out of it and tell me what's happening!" Ainosuke took a hold of the nurse' shoulders and shook her lightly.

"The former exchange students are coming back today!"

"Eh?"

"You know, we sent three students abroad for three years ago and they're now coming back! Aren't you happy? Your new friends are coming back!"

"…." Ainosuke stared at her and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "..I don't even know them sensei.."

"That's why they are your **new **friends!" She eagerly pumped her fist in the air and had a determined look on her face. Ainosuke only shook his head and continued walking. He was almost late for his first class.

"So, Ainosuke… Any new cases to solve?" She turned around – only to notice that no one was there. In fact, the whole school ground was empty.

"Listen class, our exchange students are back!" The teacher announced and Ainosuke perked his ears. Through the door, two girls walked in and stood in front of the class. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't seem to recognize the girls and ended up doodling on his paper.

"Watanabe-kun is currently sick but will be back soon.. I hope you still remember us!" The shortest girl of them said and showed them a bright smile. "I am Wakaba Riha for you who don't remember!"

"Suzuki Mari." The other one said after receiving a poke from Riha.

"Take your seats now girls and we can start the lesson."

Riha happily skipped all over the classroom, only to find a certain boy sitting at her place.

"Hey you.." She started and looked at the boy. Ainosuke looked up and met her gaze.

"Eh?"

"My seat," She stated but was soon distracted as she saw the drawings. "OH! Isn't this the.."

"Don't touch my stuff!" Ainosuke stood up and was about a head taller than Riha and she only smirked as she looked him into his eyes.

"You're shorter than I thought you were."

Mari sighed and face palmed herself at her friends' mocking and the whole class have turned around to look at the arguing pair.

"This is the pictures from the earlier cases…right Tanaka Ainosuke?" Riha continued in a whisper that only Ainosuke could hear. "I never thought I would meet you.."

Ainosuke's eyes widened and he gave her a stern glare.

"What do you have to do with that?"

"Aaahh…nothing, nothing at all~" Riha chirped and ruffled his hair. "Now, get out of my seat."

"I've been sitting here for over 2 years now, I am not moving, take that seat instead." Ainosuke replied and pointed at the seat beside him. "It has been empty for I do not know long."

"It's because you're supposed to sit there."

"But now I am sitting here right?"

"I want to be able to check the window."

"That's why I am sitting here too."

They exchanged a glare before Riha huffed and sat down at the other seat and shot Ainosuke another glare.

"I so wish Kohaku was here now to take care of him.." She muttered and Mari could only shake her head and sigh deeply. It was going to be a long year ahead..


End file.
